FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)
Welcome to the EarthMC Wiki FAQ page! See EarthMC FAQ for the following: * What are the Custom Recipes? * How to Make Trade Signs * Transferring Data between Accounts? No * How to Apply for Moderator * How to Switch between Chats (global, town, nation, party, donator) * Why are mobs not moving? * Voted but didn't receive gold? * How to Link Minecraft to Discord * Why is my Town Deleted? * What are the Server McMMO Settings? Other helpful pages: * EarthMC Getting Started ** How to get more gold ** How to deposit gold in the town vault ** How to view the EarthMC map ** How to create a town and set its options *** How to expand your claim *** How to add town residents *** Towns are automatically deleted after 42 days. ** Link to EarthMC Rules: Law of Nations (has nation naming rules) ** How to join a nation ** How to create a nation ** How to set ranks for town/nation members ** How to open a Support ticket by joining the EarthMC Support discord server ** How to join the main EarthMC Discord server ** Link to the EarthMC rules ** Link to Ban appeals * Link to buying Queue Priority 'What is the server IP?' earthmc.net What version of Minecraft is EarthMC using? Minecraft 1.13.2 (It can support Minecraft 1.14, but you can't use 1.14 stuff.) t's Java edition only, sorry no bedrock edition. How do I join a town? Method 1: Find an open town and do /t join. Method 2: Ask anyone to invite you to a town Method 3: Ask a town resident # Find a town you want to join. # Do "/t online " to see which player from that town is on. # Ask the player in chat if they can invite you to their town. I just joined a town. How do I go to it? : /t spawn I can't see myself on the Map. You are probably under a tree or inside a building. Go out into the open to see yourself. 'How to Join a Nation' Once your town gets an invite from a nation, do this: * /t accept invite You can check your town stats while in town: * /t here it should show your nation in the town info * /n should also show your nation info How to Create a Town # You should start a town greater than 10 chunks away from a neighboring town. # You need to have 64 gold in your inventory. # Stand in the 4 blocks that will become your town block. # /t new The town should be created. Sometimes you'll see "gg" in globalchat celebrating your achievement. Is there any users guide to EarthMC? Here is a link to the Guide to Getting Started on EarthMC by Neon_Krby (Krby). Why doesn't Fix solve problems encountered every day? ''and other similiar questions'' Ask specific questions in the EarthMC Support Discord. Or look for a mod. What is the Difference between a Citizen and a Resident? Citizens are the inhabitants of a nation while residents are the inhabitants of a town. What is the Difference between a Battle and a War? A battle is a combat between two or more armed forces. ... Battles are between soldiers, while war is between countries or nations. Battles can be won and lost, but it may not determine the end of the War. Battles are usually short term, while wars are lengthy. (Source: Farhan Syeed on Quora) What is the Difference between the "Politics" and "Political Party" Categories? Politics is a category page to hold definitions and ideas (for example, Democracy, Fascism, etc.) A Political Party is a actual political group that belongs to a location or nation. Several Political Parties from different nations or locations can share the same ideology. But the reverse is difficult to imagine (i.e.one political party with several ideologies). Who is Staff in EarthMC? See List of all Staff Why are the Magadascar shops closed? Seen in chat on July 11, 2019 Kubikiribocho: eagle said there was a glitch with sign shops so he closed their shops Please correct if the answer is wrong. What can I do if EarthMC ingame chat is too annoying? ''(Be careful doing these commands ... not sure if some can be undone easily.) Muting a Specific Player with /ignore (Caution: Be careful doing this command, as I don't know a way to undo it yet.) If it's one player, you can '/ignore''' . This is undone on server restart. To see who's being ignored: /ignorelist Muting Everyone Method 1 (best): /chmute, /chunmute See Towny Commands for Chat below Method 2: Using Minecraft Settings (probably safer) #Go to Settings - Multiplayer #Click on "Chat Shown" #Set it to "Commands Only" since you can still type commands Method 3: Using /mute : You can /mute all. (Caution: Use at your own risk. Not sure if the reverse is /unmute all.) 'How do I talk to someone privately?' : /msg Once you have a conversation going, you can just continue the chat by replying, like this: : /r 'What are the Towny Commands for Chat?' *'/tc' or /townchat put in front of message to talk to town members only *'/nc' or /nationchat put in front of message to talk to nation members only *'/g' or /global put in front of message to speak in globalchat *'/res set mode reset' reset chat mode to default chat *'/ch list' list what channels a player is currently listening to *'/channel leave' *'/channel join' Muting and unmuting a Player using Towny Commands *'/chmute' mutes a player in a channel *'/chunmute' unmutes a player in a channel *'/mutelist' displays mute list for a channel 'What are the Channels in EarthMC?' There are 8 channels in EarthMC: ** #Chinese #French #Global #Nation #Russian #Spanish #Town #Trade The commands are: *'/channel join' *'/channel leave' *'/channel switch' This switches to the designated channel *'/channel mute' *'/channel set' *'/global' *'/nation' *'/town' *'/chinese' *'/french' *'/russian' *'/spanish' ** This info was found ingame 'Je veux parler francais en chat' Veuillez utiliser /french. Pour rejoindre le chat global, tapez /global. 'What are the Towny Commands?' Here is a link to the Towny Commands . Note: You may not have permission for all the commands listed. 'Where can I appeal my ban?' Ban appeals are handled over at our ban appeals discord server, click here to join. Note on the Command Syntax on this Page The commands you can type into Minecraft chat are bolded. * For example, /t spawn. The variables are not bold and are surrounded by angle brackets. * For example, /msg * Substitute with player name, and with your message. * Do not type the angle brackets < or > Adding to the EarthMC Fandom Wiki FAQ page Feel free to add frequently asked questions and answers to this page. # Make the question Heading from the drop down box. # Then set the font to Bold. Category:Help